


Go

by PinkTala



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, TW: Blood, TW: Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkTala/pseuds/PinkTala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Still has Nightmares about dying and Stephanie Is there to comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go

Jason remembered feeling weak. Feeling like he was helpless and broken.

He remembered being afraid, so very afraid because he was going to die. He was going to be a hero but he was going to die.

Some night he could still taste it in his mouth. Fear tasted similar to blood and bile. It made him choke and his eyes burn . Sometimes his skin felt like it was on fire. Sometimes it chilled him to the core, made him shake and panic.

He still had nightmares. Vivid nightmares of cackling clowns and blood covered crowbars. He hated waking up alone, panicked and gasping for air. Having all that pain and fear that needed comfort he couldn’t give to himself.

Now she was there. She understood pain, understood fear, helplessness and being weak.

Steph was there to put her arms around the broken bird and help fight off the things he couldn’t fight alone.


End file.
